Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphene, and more particularly, to a graphene membrane and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, membranes are key materials and parts to execute separation and purification in applied fields, such as water treatment, energy, medical science, food, pharmacy, gas and the like.
Conventional membranes may be manufactured mainly using materials, such as polymers, ceramics and metals, and be classified into sheet-type flat membranes and tube-type hollow fiber membranes. Membranes using polymers, which are easily formed and relatively inexpensive, have been mainly used now.
Material separation using a membrane is carried out by an action in which a material to be removed does not permeate open pores of the membrane and a fluid to be purified (water, air and the like) permeates the pores.
Since a fluid permeates a membrane in such a manner, as the thickness of the membrane decreases, the amount of the fluid permeating the membrane may increase and, as the sizes of pores formed on the membrane become more uniform, a removal rate may increase and material removal may be stable.
Graphene is a representative material known as a monolayer and has high electrical conductivity and strength and thus, research thereon as a new electronic material is underway.
Since graphene is manufactured as a monolayer and has high strength, if pores are formed on graphene, graphene may be implemented as an ideal membrane having high permeability.
Theoretical research or idea to implement graphene as a membrane is carried out recently. However, graphene is a material which is difficult to treat and thus, a technique to effectively increase a porosity using graphene is required.